


A terrible misunderstanding

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Getting Together, Miscommunication, Useless Lesbians, Well only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: A miscommunication about the nature of their relationship causes a rather complicated situation for Ireena and her friend Katya.
Relationships: Ireena Kolyana/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A terrible misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> In our current curse of strahd campaign my paladin Katya is uh, kind of head over heels for (and discovered she's a lesbian thanks to) Ireena, and I ship it with all my heart and soul so. I had to write a fic about it. Specifically a college au fic because they deserve a happy life not complicated by vampiric nonsense.
> 
> Also I can't believe this is my second fic to utilize the "one person doesn't realise they're dating trope" already xD

Katya sat down at one of the booths in the small, roadside diner. Ireena had texted her she’d be a bit late, something to clean up at her HEMA organisation, but that she wouldn’t be too long. Katya didn’t mind. It’d be nice to catch her breath a bit, Friday was always the day where she had the most classes. It didn’t help that a friend had called in a favour to have her cover the girls’ shift at the restaurant they worked at only yesterday… 

Still, after a little bit of flipping through the menu and messing around on her phone, she started to wonder what had kept Ireena so occupied? She recalled the time when she’d almost been hit by a javelin from one of Ireena’s friends. Hopefully a mess like that hadn’t happened again…

Of course, it had worked out good for her in the end. Almost gave her a heart attack, sure, and she almost screamed her throat hoarse at the guy who’d been careless enough to just throw spears around.   
But Ireena, after having scolded the guy some more herself, had invited her to this diner afterwards to make up for it.

It had turned out to be surprisingly pleasant meal. She and Ireena shared a class apparently, so they’d been able to chat about that, and from there they’d really hit it off! Really, Ireena was a big sweetheart, and she responded well to Katya’s admittedly silly sense of humour. It hadn’t taken long for them to become good friends. They hung out pretty regularly now and texted a fair bit, but meeting here had become a weekly tradition for them, a nice way to end the week. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late!”

Katya perked up a bit when she saw Ireena coming in. The other girl leant down for a kiss, which Katya happily provided. Ireena was very physically affectionate, she’d found, and Katya quite enjoyed it! Especially the kissing: in her family it was normal to kiss people as a greeting, and it was kind of a bummer no one else she knew did it. So this was more than welcome. Granted, they usually went for the cheek in her family, not the mouth, but if that was what Ireena was used to Katya wasn’t going to protest. 

Katya grinned at her as Ireena sat down.

“It’s alright. I just hope you didn’t nearly kill someone again.”

Ireena rolled her eyes but smiled, looking over her menu.

“Thankfully not. Dimitri hasn’t touched a javelin ever since and we’ve taken extra safety precautions. Thank you again for not suing by the way.”

“Oh that was entirely self-interest. It’s not like I could’ve gotten a lot of money out of a small college club, so getting you to buy me dinner just had the best cost-benefit ratio.”

Ireena gasped in mock offense.

“I can’t believe you’ve only been using me for financial benefit this whole time.”

Katya snorted. 

“What else, as delightful as your company is I can’t make money off of it, after all!”

Things settled a bit after that. They ordered their food and just chatted a bit about their week, recounting some funny anecdotes. It was nice and relaxed, like all the previous times they’d sat here. 

That was, until a comment by Ireena broke up the atmosphere

“By the way… some of my friends wanted to meet my girlfriend. Are you free any time soon?”

Katya raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Uh, next Thursday probably? I didn’t know you had a girlfriend though, congratulations!”

Ireena blinked.

“Uh, I mean, you’re the girlfriend right?”

“I am?”

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever, before Ireena stammered out:

“Well, I thought we’d been dating for a while by now…”

Katya started to blush as the situation started to dawn on her. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I thought these were just friend meetings! I really didn’t mean to lead you on, promise!”

“Katya you literally kissed me pretty much every time we met.”

It was Katya’s turn to chuckle awkwardly.

“Yeah I…just thought that was a friends thing.”

“Oh…”

They both looked away.

The meal didn’t last too long after that.

\--- 

Needless to say, things were awkward for quite a while. It wasn’t every day that such a major communication misunderstanding happened. But well, Katya liked Ireena, a lot, so she wasn’t going to somehow stop talking to her friend over this. Thankfully Ireena seemed to feel the same. Soon they started hanging out again, after an initial period of hesitation.

Still, it wasn’t exactly the same. There was… a distance present that hadn’t been there before. Less physical affection, less openness about a lot of personal things. And honestly, it bothered Katya. She didn’t blame Ireena for keeping her distance of course, far from it. Lord knew she’d probably do the same if it happened to her. But she really hoped Ireena wasn’t just holding back to not make her uncomfortable… And honestly, she’d missed the affection they’d shared before. 

But that was normal right? She had been very close to a friend, now they weren’t close anymore. Missing that was normal.

Then Ireena got a girlfriend.

Okay, it wasn’t really a full on girlfriend. It didn’t even work out for long, they just had three dates. But something about it had irked Katya. Which was rather confusing. She wanted Ireena to be happy, so it was good she was dating someone, right? 

She only realised why a couple of months later. College had let out for the summer, and she’d gone back home for a while. Of course, going back home meant visiting some older relatives. Naturally, one of them posed the oh so common question: “have you found someone yet?”

And the person that immediately came to mind was Ireena.

It was quite the shock, really. Katya had always thought she was straight. Just… a straight person who had a lot of trouble actually falling in love. Nothing weird about that. 

But well, it explained things, didn’t it? Why she’d been missing that closeness with Ireena. Why she’d gotten so jealous over that date Ireena had had. And aside from her attachment to Ireena, it sure   
explained a fair amount of stuff from when she was a child…

\---- 

Figuring out she was gay was one thing, figuring out how to broach the subject with Ireena was quite something else. She certainly wanted to ask her out. But well, she’d never asked a girl out! Or anyone for that matter.

At first she thought it’d be best to do it in some special day. Campus always seemed rife with various people asking each other out on Valentines day … But that would just be awkward if she was rejected. On top of that, considering what had happened between them in the past, it would probably be better for her to be direct and honest. No room for any vagueness of misinterpretation this time. 

So, she’d asked Ireena to meet her in the diner again. They hadn’t been back there since the misunderstanding happened, so it felt fitting. Like picking things up where they left them, as it were. 

There was something charged in the air as they both sat down, something still lingering from the last visit despite all the time that had passed. So Katya decided not to waste too much time before getting to the elephant in the room.

“Soo… I have something to confess.”

Ireena nodded, some caution gleaming in her eyes. She kept her face neutral as she leaned back slightly.

“Oh?”

Katya gulped. There went nothing.

“Well, I’ve been thinking. Ever since the last conversation we had here, things have felt… off, and I wasn’t really sure why. I thought maybe it was just lingering awkwardness from the whole thing, but it lasted too long for that. And well, I’ve thought about it, quite a lot, because I care about you a lot as a friend, so if there’s anything like that I want to find the issue and solve it! And I came to the conclusion that, well,”

She could feel her face heating up slightly as she looked away from Ireena.

“I’m kind of head over heels in love with you. I think I was even before this whole thing, I just… didn’t realise it somehow.”

It was quiet for a moment, with Katya too nervous to look at Ireena and gouge her expression. Soon, she started rambling again.

“And, of course, I don’t expect you to feel that way yourself, even if you did months ago! That’d be really unfair, considering I basically shot you down last time. So if you want to just not deal with this and stay friends, that’s totally fine by me, and-“

She was cut off by a loud laugh coming from Ireena.

It wasn’t a malicious or derisive laugh. She’d heard Ireena laugh like this before, and it was usually when something was just absolutely ridiculous. She looked back at Ireena’s face. Which was maybe not the greatest idea because as usual, seeing Ireena laugh made her just a bit weak in the knees. But it made her happy to hear that laugh. It meant Ireena wasn’t mad, or uncomfortable, or anything of the sort.

Still, she pouted slightly.

“I can’t believe I’m pouring my soul out here and you’re laughing!”

Ireena did her best to stop laughing, but she failed and soon even Katya had to giggle as the tense atmosphere totally evaporated. Still, eventually the two managed to quiet down. Katya was somewhat surprised to see Ireena lean forward and take her hand on the table, her face slightly red.

“Well, how about I make it up to you on this date then?” 

Katya blushed even redder than during the confession, but there was a broad smile on her face as she squeezed Ireena’s hand.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
